Valentine day Mayhem
by Samstar1990
Summary: Its valentine's day and the bey girls have got their hands on a love spell book. The spells can help they find their true loves but they come at a price- Hilary becomes bound to Kai, Mariah turns Ray into a jealours lover and much more
1. heart1:Book Love

Many people may find the next idea familiar- Negima!? Summer episode influenced this story.

Stretching, Hilary forced her tired body to sit and sighed. Looking lazily across the room she eyed the calendar hung perfectly on the wall; 13th of February. She placed her head in her hands, Valentine's day was tomorrow, she didn't know what to do. Walking over to the table a small pink envelope lay alone. How on earth did she convince herself to buy it, she knew he wouldn't accept it.

She hopped slightly, as she descended each step and strolled into the kitchen. Her mother had her back to her,and was humming a happy tune as she stirred the eggs in the bowl. Hilary grunted, head planted firmly on the table. Her mother turned her head slightly and chuckled.

"What are you hungry for?" she asked sweetly

"I'm not hungry" Hilary muffled through her mass of hair. Her mother just sighed.

"Growing girls need their food" She replied with her back to Hilary. When she turned back around her daughter had disappeared.

Hilary was strolling slowly down the street when a couple of familiar voices caused her to turn. Mariah and Emily were running up to her full of energy and laughing to each other.

"Hey we were wondering if you were still coming to tonight's lover's lust!" Mariah beamed wildly

"What?" Hilary puts her hands on her waist, looking confused.

"She means the sleepover on the eve of valentine's day" Emily pushed Mariah out the way

"Oh, yeah I am" Hilary said as she pushed past them and wondered off down the street.

"awwww, she's been bitten by the valentine bug" Mariah grasped her hands to her chest, her eyes shining. Emily looked at her

"According to you, everyone we met has been bitten including those two rats we saw down that alley"

"So anyway, I was gonna show you that book I found" Mariah grabbed hold of Emily's arm and dragged into the nearby book shop. Once inside, she produced a book with a heart engraved on its cover.

"And this is?" Emily asked, tracing her finger along the pattern of the cover

"love spells, I'm gonna buy for our little gathering" Mariah chuckled and skipped off to purchase it, leaving Emily to watch her leave, feeling slightly confused.

The look on her face was mirrored by the other girls who were at the sleepover. As well as Mariah, Emily and Hilary, there was Matilda, Julia and Ming Ming (she invited herself). Mariah went on to explain that they each had to pick a page number and that spell was going to be cast on that girl, regardless of it. Reluctantly, each girl called out a number and Emily wrote them down in a small note book.

"So who's going first?" Ming Ming chirped. Mariah's eyes flashed and she glanced over at Hilary, who automatically felt incredibly scared. Placing one hand on the front cover, Mariah opened the book which instantly landed perfectly onto the correct page number Hilary had picked, and giggled.

"You picked the thread spell. It says that two people who are meant to be together are connected by the pinkie by a thread" Mariah raised her own pinkie into the air in case no one knew what it was.

Hilary stood in the centre of the room and prayed into her hands so she couldn't see it coming. Mariah mumbled the spell and then they all held their breath. When nothing happened they all relaxed and started laughing. Hilary opened her eyes and smiled, slightly relieved. Then she noticed her little finger; there was a strange red glow around it, she raised it to inspect it further. The laughing stopped.

Before anyone could say anything, a small light broke away, creating a path that flew out the open window and disappeared downwards.

"I guess it worked" Hilary giggled nervously. Then without warning, the light stream tightened and Hilary was dragged along the floor and out the window. The girls screamed and clambered over each other to get to the window. Peering out they found Hilary had landed on top of someone.

The body underneath moved and sat up, it was Kai who had been making his way to the Bladebreakers late afternoon training. All the girls upstairs waited to see if Hilary was ok. Kai raised his hand to shake her and found Hilary's hand rose too. The pair's little fingers were connected by a red thread. Kai looked at it puzzled.

Matilda's little voice sounded out in the silence.

"That can't be good"


	2. heart2:Inseperable problems

The thread was pulled tight. A pair of silver scissors was poised ready to cut. They closed around the thread. However they refuse to meet. Open close open close, after a while a little dent appeared; too bad it was in the scissors.

"What the heck?" Emily stared blankly at the damaged scissors, "What is this thread made of? Titanium?"

Hilary started to fidget. It was almost a dream come true, If the spell worked the way she thought it would, it meant her and Kai were meant to be together. Then she sighed, she didn't want to find out he was going to be her true love this way.

In the corner of the room, Matilda and Julia were surveying the spell book for any clue of a reversing spell. Defeated they closed the book causing a lot of dust to fly over the edge of the table.

Hearing the book close, Kai peered over in hopes that he could detach himself from the blushing brunette. He growled in both disappointment and anger. He had had a weird day; first a beam of light comes out of nowhere and attaches itself to his finger, then Hilary came falling from the sky attached to the other end of the light, then he's ushered inside the building where a bunch of worried looking girls began chopping away at it with anything sharp.

"I've just realised something" Kai looked up at Emily, who was still clutching the scissors(or they used to be, they were noe bent the wrong way) "I still don't know what this is" He shot his hand into the air, sending Hilary with answered unsure of how he would feel towards Hilary.

"Well we can say this, there isn't a reversal spell, we'll just have to wait for the spell to wear off" Mariah stuttered, warey of how Kai would react.

"Wait. What?!" Kai was furious. Rising quickly he attempted to charged across the room when he felt his arm tug. He suddenly felt embarrassed. He had already forgotten the predicament he was in. looking behind him he saw Hilary. She was taken by surprise by the quick movements from the volcanic mannered teen and had ended up being dragged across the floor, head butting the table leg in the process.

"Please Kai calm down. We have to arrange a few things after all" Julia lunged forward to help Hilary up again.

"Yeah" Ming Ming chirped "Like sleeping, changing, and well you know, Hilary's special time" she giggled childishly.

A silence fell over the room. Hitting the pop star sharply round the back of the head Mariah sighed.

"I guess you'll have to stay here until this thing wears off"

"There's something else we have a problem with" Hilary mumbled as she began to fidget again.

Now there was one thing Kai never imagined himself doing in his life. He never thought that he'd be laid on the floor of a ladies washroom with his hand under the door of the toilet cubicle, fortunately a division was being created outside to avoid any embarrassment for the lone wolf.

"Any embarrassment huh, like just doing this is in some way normal" Kai chuntered away under his breath. Outside Emily turned back to Mariah who was holding an out of order sign.

"This is all your fault"

As darkness fell, the tired, limp bodies of the girls sleepover curled up in their sleeping bags. Kai and Hilary however were in a make shift bed created from the double bed's sheets. It didn't really matter though as neither of them could sleep, partly because they were unsure of how long they were gonna be stuck together like this and partly because it was the first time they had spent time so close to one another. They had both become very confused about their feelings.


	3. heart3:A mousy blond

Is the book evil? Who knows I haven't decided yet- review what you think please!

The whistling blond strolled merrily down the street, apple in hand. The sun shone brightly on the 14th February. Max giggled playfully. Even though he had no valentine, he found that if you looked at the positives of the situation it didn't bring you down. The positive of today? There were gonna be loads of girls feeling alone, and he could comfort them.

Passing an apartment block, he remembered the girls were having a party and he had something to pass on to Hilary from Kenny. Raising a finger to press the appropriate button, his eyes fell on the door, for some reason the door was ajar

"Must be broken" Max shrugged and pushed it open.

Approaching the first level on the stairwell, Max was caught off guard by a large white fluff ball; it ran up the stairs behind him and straight under his raised foot, overbalancing the teen. He grasped the handrail to stop himself from crashing back down the stairs. The powder puff hissed at him and ran off down the hallway. Climbing back up to the hallway, Max was slightly confused.

"Maybe that's why the door was open" Max surprised himself, as his hand was still clutched around his apple. He laughed at himself and approached the first door. He knocked lightly and waited, breathing onto the apple and rubbing it against his shirt.

Matilda appeared at the door. She smiled.

"Oh hi, what's up" She chirped

"Is Hilary in?" Max was still rubbing the apple on his shirt.

"She's out but she will be back in a minute if you wanna come in" she stood against the door and offered her hand into the apartment. Max walked inside and wandered over to the table. Matilda stayed by the door for a second as she watched him.

Max's eye was caught by the book on the table; he took a bite into the apple. The book and Emily's open notebook were laid on top of a jacket. Max recognised it so took hold of the sleeve to inspect it further. He could have sworn it was Kai's.

Matilda was about to close the door when she spotted Miguel coming up the stairwell. Without thinking she ran at him, leaving the door to close on its own.

It slammed, causing max to turn suddenly. His hand was still holding the sleeve of the jacket, turning meant he jerked it from under the books, sending them flying onto the floor.

The book fell open onto the notebook, the rim of the book underlining Matilda's name. The book had fallen onto the page she had chosen. Max dropped the jacket and knelt down to pick up the book. Placing it back on the table Max looked at the page it had opened on.

He muttered the words under his breath as he was unsure how to pronounce some of them, they must have been made up. He laughed slightly, 'it wasn't surprising that a girl's sleepover would attempt some form of voodoo' Max thought.

Suddenly he heard a heart stopping scream from outside the apartment. Max practically ripped the door of its hinges, as many of the other residents did. He saw Matilda, on her hands and knees. She appeared to be talking to the floor. Max put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him with tear filled puppy eyes.

"What happened?" Max knelt down beside her. She wiped her eyes with her right hand and pointed in front of her.

"It's Miguel" she sobbed. Max followed her finger and saw she was pointing at a little sandy coloured mouse on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Matilda just say the mouse was Miguel?

"One minute he was talking to me, the next he passes out and turns into that!" Matilda explained.

A call was heard up the other end of the hallway.

"Snowball! Come back!" A small girl cried. The feline weaved gracefully through the legs of the residents that were still waiting to see if Matilda was ok. It had picked up on Miguel's scent, and hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Miguel heard the assassin approaching. Unfortunately, he hadn't regained any human memories after the transformation and on instinct ran straight for the stairwell.

Matilda felt her heart miss a bit as she saw Miguel run away, and at the same time saw a flash of white rush passed her.

Both her and Max felt it at the same time; the cat was going to kill Miguel if it caught him. They both sprinted after the cat and mouse chase.

Outside the rest of the girls and Kai were in sight, they had just returned from the bookshop where they had questioned the book's origin. However the owner of the book shop claimed she had never seen the book before, until Mariah dropped it onto the counter.

The first thing the returning group saw was number 20's cat chasing what appeared to be a little sandy spot. The cat was closely followed by Max and Matilda.

"Now what have they done" Julia pouted.


	4. heart4:The third player enters

The cat pounced. The small helpless creature squirmed under the preying claws of the feline. Opening its paws to stared at the panic ridden mouse, it opened the fang infested mouth and leant in to take a satisfactory bite.

Suddenly a foot swung down with the force of an entire rugby team planted itself in the backside of the puffball sending it flying in a large arch over the street. Although cats are supposed to land on their feet, this little kitty ungracefully landed head first in a cafe flowerbed.

Max stared in disbelief. Matilda was all panic ridden since she first saw mouse Miguel so therefore kicking a cat was definitely a little on the extreme side. She scooped the little sandy mouse instantly off the sidewalk and cradled him to her cheek and continued to cry so the Miguel's fur began to become damp. He twitched and began to groom himself.

"so what are we gonna do now" Max pointed out. Matilda looked at him, tears still rolling down her cheek.

"I need to make sure nothing can get to him and that I know where he is" Matilda place one hand on top of the other, creating an orb around the little mouse.

Back at the hotel, Emily took a look at the book on the table, the title of the spell was smudged and it definitely wasn't the spell they used before. Spotting her notebook she sighed- no one ever seem to take care of anything that was left for more than ten minutes. Bending down she also noticed Kai's jacket was under the table, so she picked both of them up. There was a rip in the sleeve of the jacket; like it had been yank with some force.

The rest of the group entered so Emily took the jacket behind a sofa cushion.

"So what spell was cast?" Julia ushered Kai and Hilary though the door.

"I can't tell the title's smudged" Emily turned the pages randomly, notebook in hand. Hearing the door closed she put her notebook down on the page and turned.

"So for whatever reason those two had for running is a mystery" Mariah took the kettle and filled it.

Suddenly the door opened a second time and Max walked in. He smiled weakly and slightly laughed. Behind him was Matilda holding a cage in a yellow tray. The sound of the little wheel squeaking as the small inhabitant raced no one.

"Why do you have a mouse?" Emily asked confused. Matilda walked over to the table and pushed the cage onto the end. She pushed the book closed in order to make room for her little friend.

"It's Miguel" she cast her eyes onto the floor and kept them there. The girls all looked at each other. How many more spells were they gonna accidently cast?

Many hours past and the group decided to head out of town. Apparently there was an out of town healer who may know how to reverse such situations. As they headed out Ray appeared.

"Hey Mariah, your brother sent this package over but didn't know where you were staying" Ray held the white box up to her.

"and he's supposed to be living here soon" Mariah rolled her eyes and produced a key from her pocket. "just put on the table, we're going out of town for a day so I'll get it back from you later"

Ray nodded and took the key. Turning he saw the group standing a little walked down the road. The tiger turned back.

"Is Kai holding Hilary's hand" Mariah laughed and swatted him towards the door.

"The less you're involved the better"

Emily suddenly called up the road. "Could you grab my notebook? Just leave it with Julie, it has a few things she needs in it"

He waved back in agreement.

Ray opened the front door to Mariah's apartment. He stood there for a moment and took the apartment in. It was quick large and was nothing like he was expecting. He felt however strangely drawn to the table.

On the table he saw a large book, and tucked into the page, he opened the book the free the note book. His eyes fell on Mariah's name and a number next to it.

The number matched the page he was on, he wondered why she would write down that page number.

I guess it's true: curiosity killed the cat (p.s. Ray won't die I won't let it)


	5. Heart 5: Is the end in sight?

An unfamiliar aroma encircled the room, the jars on the shelves mounted on the wall displayed some very unsettling body parts (you could create 3 men and a woman exactly).

Mariah drummed her fingers on the low table impatiently, staring intently at the woman in front of her. She was chanting; her fingers planted to her temple.

Julia leaned over to Emily and whispered,

"What is she doing?" She prodded Emily to gain her attention.

"Spirit channelling, which is scientifically impossible" She smirked and readjusted her glasses.

"Scientifically, magic can't exist, so it must be amazingly strong cotton" Kai commented lifting his hand to show Emily the thread. She grunted and scowled at him. The woman re-entered the room and sighed. She gazed round the room and assessed the teenagers one by one.

"you are here about a book" The woman smiled, her long white hair framed her face perfectly, and she never moved from her kneeled position. Mariah nodded slightly

"Spells keep getting cast by accident"

"Is there anything about these spells that is significant?" She smiled sweetly. Max jumped up from his seat.

"They seem to be those numbers you noted on Emily's notebook" He pointed at Mariah.

"Really?" Mariah leant forward. A hand hit the back of Mariah's head. It was sharp and fast. Whining the pink kitten grasped her head.

"You picked at random I am guessing, teenagers today no respect for the things they do not understand!" She rose uncoordinatedly and looked out the window at the opposite wall.

She sighed and shook her head. Hilary swallowed and fought against her fear to speak

"Is there anything we can do?" Her throat was dry

"Only one- you must cast every spell. By writing down those numbers you made a contract- I pray your spells aren't harmful" She walked to the centre of the room, "Then you must burn the book- to undo what you have done. If not, the spells will never wear off!"

All eyes were filled with fear and anger. The anger was directed at Mariah but she tried to ignore them. The group ran from the shop in order to complete the contract. Mariah rose to leave when she felt the woman plant a hand onto her shoulder.

"The book has a mind- it will know you need to burn it and will try to stop you" Mariah tried to pull away but the woman leant in. "Remember, every page from front cover to back, must burn or the spells will remain intact" Releasing the frightened teen, the little pink ball ran faster than she ever thought she could.

Back at the apartment, Matilda opened to book and looked round at the other girls.

"Who's next?" She was breathless from the sprint there but was determined to return Miguel to his human self. Julia opted to go first and looked at the notebook. As the spell was read, a small teenage boy in Spain (I don't know why I picked a random country) suddenly had to urge to dig up the ground in the hopes of finding gold. Emily's spell made a local boy called Tolio (He will appear in a later story) want to buy expensive objects as presents for her.

Matilda turned to Mariah, what number was your page. Mariah whimpered the number.

Kai was holding a box of matches, "Where will the burning take place?"

Suddenly Matilda screamed and cupped her mouth. The group looked at her wide eyed.

She stroked a tear in the centre of the book, "The Page is gone!"

Wide spread panic manifested in their minds. What were they gonna do? Max then called for silence.

"It can't have gone far, all we have to do is find it" The blond edged to the door. Opening it the girls ran straight out of it, they were on a mission now.

Many hours passed, Matilda sat on the park bench, Miguel's cage planted on her knee. She poked her finger through the bar and giggled as Miguel attempted to nibble it. She had no luck in finding the page and she was beginning to lose hope.

"Well if this is how you'll stay I'll look after you, Don't you worry" She whispered to the sandy mouse. Suddenly The rest of the girls appeared breathless.

"It's nowhere!" Emily dropped onto the bench. Hilary and Kai strolled in to meet them.

"What are we gonna do?" Mariah bit into her thumb, a small tear ran down her cheek. Kai suddenly felt another presence, he turned to see who was there. Hilary noticed him turn.

"Kai?" She turned to look at what had caught his attention.

Ray came plodding into the park from over the grassy hill. He seemed to have a different air around him.

"Look!" Kai pointed to Ray's hand. Mariah glanced over to see he appeared to holding some paper.

"Is that?" She stuttered slightly.

"The missing page!" Hilary felt like a weight had lifted. She may have a happy ending after all.


	6. heart 6: A twist in the tale

Sorry this would have been sooner but I've gotten back into Mechquest- damn robot awsumness!

The White Tiger stood bold on the hillside, eyes cast upon the grassy hill beneath his feet, the page wrapped tightly within his clutched fist.

"Ray!" Mariah called at him, she went to move forward and Kai arm shot up to block her path.

"Ray?" Kai questioned the sanity and consciousness of the boy before them.

Ray chuckled slightly then look up- his eyes were cold and distance, his face was composed of a darkness. An evil presence seemed to be created. Taking a big breath, he spoke slowly.

"I thank you Mariah, the spell you picked was just the one I needed" He looked down at the confusion on the faces of the girls below. Kai stood firm, awaiting some form of explanation.

"Mariah spell is meant to remove all reasoning from love, remove the conscious state of the mind and the heart rules all actions, however it also means that another can become the mind of the 'victim'" He lifted the page "And I know what you have to do to defeat me, and it is something I cannot allow" In a fit of fury, the page was stuffed into the inside of Ray's top.

Lunging forward he struck the bench Matilda was sitting on. The force caused her the rise in the air, she the felt the hard blow to her back sending her flying. She collided with Miguel's cage causing it to split. Julia managed to block Ray's attack and tried to counter. She missed his head by millimetres, and he grabbed the outstretched arm.

"So close" he smirked. Throwing her over his shoulder, she hit Mariah; the two of them lay in a heap on the floor. Ray then pulled from his pocket, something that resembled a blade, he saw Hilary in its reflection. He smiled and swung round; she only saw it at the last second...

On the edge of the town, Tolio set onto the train station platform. He was around 16 years old, he wore a white tee with an orange waistcoat to accompany his white trousers. Under his white bandana was a mess of brunette hair that fell to his chin on both sides of his face. He had no idea why he got on the train and got off here, for some reason it just felt right in his heart. He clutched in his sweating hand a small parcel. Looking down at it his thoughts fell upon whether she would like it or not. Then he remembered he had no idea who 'her' was. He wondered out onto the street and felt himself walking left for some reason, quickening his pace as if there was something wrong or something important happening that he wasn't apart of.

Hilary was on her knee, she clutched her stomach, tears streaming from her eyes. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"Hehe, who'd have fought I was worried about him" Ray stared coldly onto the ground in front of Hilary. Kai lay in front of her, breathless, the bladed object made him look like a human sundial. Strangley there was no blood, and the skin was turning grey.

"Don't worry, the metal is cursed, he won't suffer much longer, and there is another upside" Ray placed his hand onto his chin, Hilary looked up at him. "Once he dies so will that thread" He pointed at the red light form their fingers "So you won't have to drag his body around for the rest of your life".

A large rock collided with the back of the laughing teen's head. He growled as he wiped the blood from his neck. Turning sharply he saw Emily, blatantly shocked by he action herself.

"Leave her alone" she managed to say.

"You'll regret that!" He roared. Lunging at her, she froze like a deer. Closing her eyes she waited for impact. But it never came. Opening her eyes she saw a brunette boy standing in front of her. Ray had been knocked sideways. He snarled. "And you are?"

"Call me Tolio" The small parcel still clamped within his hand. Ray growled. Tolio braced for a fight.

Matilda felt something nibbling her nose, opening her eyes she saw Mouse Miguel sniffing at her face. When she rose he ran off, and stopped by a piece of paper. She picked it up and was about to read it when two boys came flying passed her. Terrified she stuffed the paper in her pocket and scooped up Miguel.

Hilary placed her hand onto the phoenix's cheek. He looked at her with weak eyes, and for a rare moment, seemed to be pleading for help


	7. heart 7: the final curtain

Hey don't forget to check my Deviant account- also Samstar1990- started putting up pics that represents my fanfictions.

The bladed object flashed Hilary's reflection. The split second between that and the reflection and the attack froze Hilary to the spot, with only enough time for her to close her eyes as if to try and cushion the incoming blow. Suddenly she felt another body against her own; she wondered if Ray had thrown his own body into the stab. But she couldn't feel any pain, was she so full of adrenaline she couldn't? She opened her eyes to witness the incident. Ray wasn't over her.

Kai was wrapped around her; his eyes were full of pain and confusion about what he just did. In that split second, a lot of thing came into perspective. Before he knew what he was doing he had thrown himself between the two of them, creating a human shield between Hilary and the blade. Breathless, he fell onto to floor; Hilary was curled over him, eyes blinded by tears.

Tolio stood at end of the courtyard, Ray was stood at the other, the sun was starting to create abstract shadows, changing the look and feel of the landscape around them. Ray seemed to be staring right through Tolio, who shivered in his gaze. Both males threw themselves at each other.

Mariah, Emily and Julia were huddled close to each other, like a triplet of frightened kittens in a thunder storm. Frozen to the spot. The spell book lay at their feet. Ray turned to see it, a glint appeared in his eye. The chill ran through Hilary forcing her to jolt upwards. Matilda was stood at the other end of the park, cradling Miguel in her trembling hands. Seeing ray bolt towards the book she screamed.

"For goodness sake!.."

"Grab that book!" Hilary came in to finish the sentence, squeezing Kai's hand, trying to keep him awake.

Coming to her senses, Julia scooped up the bottom and fended off the Tiger as he threw himself at her. However one of the punches caught her wrist and sent it flying into the centre of the park. For a second everyone froze. Then with out thinking Mariah dived on top of Ray to try and halt his attempts to keep the book alive.

Elsewhere, behind the rows of assorted body parts pickling away in the many different arrangement and sizes of jars was a large mountain of pillows. Nestled in them was the old woman who had offered help and advice earlier that day.

"It appears that the evil that lives in that book is getting the better of them" she chuckled and wrapped both hands round her walking stick "They may need some help"

Over the park clouds gathered, a thunderous roar erupted over the area. There was no rain but a large bolt of golden lightning sprouted from the cloud and ploughed into the book erupting it into flames. As the pages burned, the flame changed colours, from red to blue to silver then purple. But Ray only laughed.

"You appear to be a page short" he smirked.

A sweep of fear ran over all of them. Could they truly have lost? Matilda breathed sharply as she felt a pain in the stomach. Looking down she saw the little sandy mouse nuzzling her. Reaching into her inner pocket she withdrew the paper; she held it up and read it smiling. Meanwhile Ray appeared to be gloating about his win when a pain rain through him. Screaming He turned to see Matilda burning the corner of the last page.

"I won't let you have the upper hand!" She yelled as she let go of the paper. The fire blossomed bright red as the page turned to ash.

Ray collapsed.

As the final cinders of the fires burnt away and the ashes disappeared like the remains of a bad dream, the girls took this time to reflect on what lessons could be learned from the experience. Ray slept deeply, his head rested on Mariah lap who ran her hand through his hair, guilty at the thought of what had just occurred to him. Julia turned to Matilda who had her arm wrapped around Miguel. He stared blankly into space, in disbelief of what he had been told, and of the weird memories he carried of being chased by a cat and running in a little plastic yellow wheel.

"I think that boy was the target of Emily's spell" Julia pointed towards Tolio was talking to Emily, blushing like a cherry; funnily enough Emily was a mirror to his expression.

"It's kinda sweet, it's good to know she has someone" Matilda chirped under the glow of her cheerfulness. The girls laughed slightly. Until Mariah shushed them.

On the sea front Hilary and Kai stood looking out into the darkening ocean. Kai stood a good metre behind her, mostly because he could. Hilary turned and smiled, the sacrifice he made for her played over and over in her mind; she bowed.

"Thank you for saving me" Kai looked up at her and turned as he felt himself blushing.

"I better be going" he cast his eyes onto the floor. Hilary's expression changed as he began to walk away.

"Oh ok" She brought her hands to her chest. Kai stopped and turned back to face her. She was unsure why. He outstretched his hand towards her. She began to beam as she grabbed his hand and wrapped the rest of her body round his arm.

The two of them strolled away along the shore front. The first few stars of the night began the shine in the orange sky.


	8. Heart 8? something special

Hey everyone bet your a little confused.

Well here's the thing even though I've started uni I still want to complete a sequel to Valentines day mayhem. So I wanted to put a little intro trailer type thing on- i don't have many ideas so I looking for ideas from you. This intro is from the POV of Ray cos I wanted to give him more of a role and alot of you liked evil Ray

Christmas Mayhem (Catchy isn't it)

For almost a year I've had dreams, memories.

I can't explain them, they seem so distant and cold like I detached myself from them, but I don't remember why. I remember reading this book and feeling myself slip away like I was drowning and then it was gone. The book was gone, burned.

But I feel it, and in all the merriness around me at this time of year i feel alone, continuously lying to the ones I hold dear, praising the joy of a season that I am not experience.

I feel like apart of me is gone with that book. I think... though it will never happen and I don't understand it, I think I need that book.

_You need me..._

Huh? Oh I don't know

_You need me so..._

I..I think I do

_I need you..._

I don't understand

_Will you do anything for your need?.._

I.... I don't know, anything could mean losing something dear to me

_If you need me I will only come if you swear to do anything to get me..._

.....

_Ray?_

I swear......

(To be continued)


	9. Heart 9 Christmas Mayhem and manga

Final update on this i swear- Christmas mayhem is now up if you wanna go over and take a gander

But there is something else- cos i really need to draw and I'm bored from waiting for lecture etc at uni- i will be mangarising Valentine day mayhem on deviant art- i have almost done with heart one so fingers crossed you'll like it in pictures

Well I'm not gonna update this anymore so don't worry


End file.
